


One Last Time

by Queerklancing



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Confessions, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Nostalgia, Season 8, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-16 00:03:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16943217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queerklancing/pseuds/Queerklancing
Summary: Lance sighs, looking out into the distance. The Garrison isn’t the same place they left all that time ago, but the scenery is still familiar.“We’ve had quite a ride, huh?”“Yeah.”“And now we’re back here, where it all started.”Keith hums in response.“Do you remember when-““I do,” Keith cuts in, voice tight, “I remember all of it, Lance.”





	One Last Time

**Author's Note:**

> Me? Writing a fic for Season 8 before it airs? Getting emotional about the show and Klance and all the joy it brought into my life? More likely than you think. 
> 
> I could write a thousand words about how much this show means to me, about how much this ship means to me. How it got me back into writing and made the last two years so so special for me. My feelings for Voltron are overwhelming, and even though I'm sad to see it end, I can't wait to see how their story unfolds. However, as a writer I can't help but imagine how I'd like it to play out ;D
> 
> This certainly won't be the last fic I'll write for these boys, don't worry ;D I still have a LOT of plans :D So please stay with me everyone <3 And as always, please tell me what you think, tell me about your love for Voltron, anything that comes to your mind! :)

* * *

„There you are, “ Lance says with a sigh as he closes the glass door behind him and steps onto the roof-deck. “I’ve been searching for you.”

Keith turns his head to the side, but he’s not making any move to get up from his place. He’s sitting dangerously close to the edge, legs dangling into the abyss beneath him. This boy has no sense of danger.

He’s wearing his new uniform - still in red even though he’s been the Black Paladin for so long now. Old habits die hard. That’s why the fingerless gloves are still there as well.

Lance makes his way over to him, carefully sitting down next to him with a small huff. The soft light from the building behind them is the only illumination out here, and Lance lifts his head to look up into the dark sky, stars twinkling sleepily above them.

“Can’t sleep?”

Keith only hums in response, hands resting in his lap, his gaze glued to the desert below them.

“You’d rather fly out there right now, huh? You’ve never been patient,” Lance laughs which finally prompts Keith to look at him.

“I don’t.”

That catches Lance off guard. “What?”

“I don’t want to leave,” Keith says, voice rough as he averts his gaze again,” but we have to.”  

Lance’s heart stumbles in his chest.

Of course. Keith is just as scared as all of them. They just came back to earth, grew familiar with it again. And now they’re about to leave, facing the biggest threat yet, defending the universe like they were destined to.

“I’m scared too,” Lance whispers, and he inches a little closer to Keith’s warmth. A heavy lump sits in his throat, but he doesn’t want to cry. His heart squeezes painfully though when Keith moves a little closer as well.

“Do you think we’ll still fly our lions when this is over?” Lance asks, voice quiet in the silence of the night.

“I don’t know. Maybe.”

“Wow,” Lance laughs. “You’re _great_ at reassuring.”

“Wha- how should I know what happens,” Keith snaps, and there is the irritated frown on his face that Lance grew to love.

“Yeah, but that’s not what I wanted to hear, man,” Lance laughs, heart swelling in his chest when he sees Keith pout, “I’d miss flying Red.”

To his surprise Keith chuckles at that, eyes crinkling at the corner.

“Says the one who didn’t want him.”

“ _What_?” Lance bristles, sitting up straight. “I never said that! I just didn’t want to leave Blue!”

Keith grins at him now, wide and dazzling, making Lance’s breath hitch in his throat.

“Thanks for taking care of him for me.”

The words hit Lance right in the heart, and he deflates, a soft smile finding its way to his lips.

“Anytime.”

Lance sighs, looking out into the distance. The Garrison isn’t the same place they left all that time ago, but the scenery is still familiar.

“We’ve had quite a ride, huh?”

“Yeah.”

“And now we’re back here, where it all started.”

Keith hums in response.

“Do you remember when-“

“I do,” Keith cuts in, voice tight, “I remember all of it, Lance.”

Lance’s stomach falls when he looks at Keith, when he sees the conflicted expression on his face, sees the way he wrings his hands in his lap. They’ve been through so much together, grew up together, saw things they never thought were possible. Lance’s heart aches. There’s so much he wants to say, so much he wants to do. He’s terrified, but knowing that he’s not alone, that Keith - _everyone_ will be there with him, gives him strength.

His voice still breaks when he speaks again.

“Keith.”

Keith looks up when Lance reaches out, wrapping his shaking fingers around Keith’s hand.

“I’m not sure if this is the right timing,” Lance starts, voice hoarse around the lump in his throat. Keith looks down at their hands and back up to Lance, brows furrowed in confusion, “but I don’t want to regret anything.”

Lance’s cheeks are burning, his heart beating a mile per minute in his chest when he looks up into Keith’s eyes. It stops abruptly when realization dawns on Keith’s face, and suddenly Lance’s hand is grabbed firmly and yanked forward.

“ _Oh no,_ you don’t!”

Keith is glaring at him, and Lance’s lips part in confusion.

“Wha-“

“You want to say something _now_?” Keith spits, leaning closer. “After all this time?”

“Wha- you _knew_?” Lance sputters, heat rushing to his cheeks.

“I won’t let you say it,” Keith presses, his hand tightening around Lance’s and his expression his so fierce that Lance’s heart skips a beat, “We will come back alive and then _I_ will say it.”

“What the heck,” Lance says, completely taken aback. “Why do _you_ get to say it?”

“Because I’ve been holding it in for so long!” Keith spits, leaning even closer.

“Oh yeah? So have I!” Lance shoots back, leaning closer as well.

Keith growls then, deep and frustrated from the back of his throat.

“Fuck it,” he says, and then Lance feels a hand on the back of his neck and a pair of hot, chapped lips pressed to his.

His stomach does a somersault, awaking a swarm of tingling butterflies as he leans into the kiss.

 _Finally_ , he thinks as he reaches up to cradle Keith’s face in his hands. He feels how the tension melts out of Keith’s jaw, how he leans into the kiss. It’s soft and sweet, slow but passionate and Lance’s heart is singing and aching at the same time.

They part slowly, breath puffing against wet lips, and the words are sitting on the tip of Lance’s tongue, the burden too heavy on his chest.

“Don’t say it,” Keith whispers, his words a soft brush against Lance’s lips. “Wait.”

Lance can feel the quiet plead, tugging at his heart. He presses forward, his forehead leaning against Keith’s. He feels so warm and safe in his embrace. He wants to stay like this forever.

“Okay.”

* * *

One last time.

They will fly together one last time.

Lance has his helmet tugged under his arm as he listens to Shiro’s speech. They’re standing outside, their lions ready. Ready to take off to their final mission. They already said goodbye to their families, and Lance can still feel the hot burn of tears in the corner of his eyes.

Lance’s gaze wanders over the crowd that has gathered to send them off. Familiar faces, humans and aliens alike. He doesn’t listen to what Shiro says the moment his eyes find Keith’s. He’s on the other side of the huge landing deck, all of them already positioned in front of their lions.

The lump in Lance’s throat is slowly suffocating him, and his stomach falls when Shiro gives the signal for them to get into their lions.

This is it.

The final moment.

Lance watches how Keith lifts his helmet, ready to board his lion. Lance’s heart is beating so hard it’s daring to burst through his ribcage.

“Fuck it,” he whispers, and then he raises his hands to his mouth.

“ _Hey Keith_!”

His voice booms over the landing deck and Keith freezes, turning around, and Lance’s heart leaps into his throat.

“Keith, I love you!”

Keith’s eyes widen, and Lance is distantly aware of the surprised sounds of the crowd, but nothing matters when Keith’s lips spread into a wide grin.

“I knew you couldn’t wait!” Keith yells over the distance, and Lance can’t help the relieved laugh tumbling out of his mouth.

He’s grinning so much, his cheeks are hurting, and it feels like a heavy weight was lifted from his heart. He doesn’t need Keith to say it back, he can wait. Wait until they return.

“Oh my god, Keith! Don’t leave the boy hanging like this!” Pidge suddenly yells.

“Yeah, come on!” Hunk chimes in.

“Now or never!” Allura yells, cupping a hand around her mouth.

Keith rolls his eyes, and then to Lance’s surprise and the loud cheering of the crowd, he puts down his helmet and starts jogging across the deck. Lance laughs when Shiro gives Keith a heavy pat on the back as he passes him. He’s still laughing when Keith is so close, he can finally see the excited glint in his eyes, the wide smile on his lips.

Keith runs the last distance, scooping Lance up into his arms, and Lance’s heart is ready to burst with love when he wraps his arms around Keith’s neck.

“I love you too,” Keith says, warm and sweet against Lance’s lips. It’s quiet. Just for the two of them, and Lance leans forward, getting as close to Keith as possible.

Lance encases those words in his heart, makes them his armor. Because with protection like this, there’s no way they will lose.


End file.
